


In The Dark

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Never thought the greenhouse was sexy before - Hermione/Millicent" and also "night".</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosed_quill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/gifts).



The only light comes from the tip of Hermione’s lumosed wand and the starlight filtering through the murky greenhouse glass overhead, but Hermione sees what she came for. Millicent lays in the dirt, legs spread, underwear stretched between her knees. Her blouse hangs open and she’s squeezing one breast through cream-coloured cotton, her other hand disappearing within the dark shadows between her thighs. Her breath hitches; she lets out a soft moan-laced sigh. 

Hermione throbs. 

“Just gonna watch tonight, Granger?” she says, both gruff and breathy, full of impatience. 

Hermione douses her wand, and in the darkness, smiles.

_-Fin-_


End file.
